Red Ragtop
by Californiapoppy5
Summary: Song Fic- Red Ragtop by Tim McGraw. The story of two wild and young teenagers who have to make a decision that will change both of their lives forever.


**Hey guys. This is my first attempt at a sex scene so please excuse the cheesiness. I hope you like it. It's just a simple song-fic. Please, Please, Please review and let me know how you like it. All your suggestions are greatly appreciated.**

* * *

_"Well you do what you do and you pay for your sins_  
_And there's no such thing as what might have been_  
_That's a waste of time_  
_Drive you out of your mind."_

-"Red Ragtop" Tim McGraw

* * *

**Red Ragtop**

I walked into Sharpay Evans house. We went to high school together. She wanted to have a party but her little brother Ryan invited all of his high school friends. I graduated two years ago. Nothing special, I just finished community college. I was looking for a job. I couldn't take anymore school so dad and I compromised. He was happy that I at least finished two years.

"If it isn't Troy Bolton?" I looked next to me to see one of Ryan's friends. Gabriella Montez. She was cute but she was a wild one. "What happened to the NBA huh?" She smirked.

I shrugged. "Decided against it. I grew out of basketball." I picked up my beer and took a drink.

"That's too bad. You were good." She took a seat next to me.

I shrugged again. "How much have you had to drink tonight?"

She giggled. "Just getting started." She winked. "Come dance with me." She took the cup out of my hand and set hers down next to mine. Gabriella pulled me out onto the middle of the dance floor. Her body slowly grinding against mine. I put my hands on her waist and held her against me. I kissed the back of her neck slowly. She turned around as the first song finished. "I've always liked you Troy." She whispered in my ear.

I smirked at her. "Is that so?" She nodded. She wrapped her arms around my neck and grinded against my leg. Her eyes were locked on mine. I couldn't help but lean in and press my lips against hers. Our lips touched and a spark of electricity roamed my body. Her tongue darted in my mouth and met mine. My hands moved down her waist to the back of her thighs.

Somebody tapped her shoulder and she pulled away. She looked back then smiled at me apologetically. She grabbed my phone and put her number in. "Call me." She left me with one last kiss and left.

* * *

_"I was Twenty and she was eighteen_  
_We were just about wild as we were green_  
_In the ways of the world_  
_She'd pick me up in that red ragtop_  
_We were free of the folks and hiding from the cops_  
_On a summer night_  
_Running all the red lights."_

* * *

**One month later**

Gabi and I had been hanging out a lot lately. I really liked her. She knew how to have a good time and I loved that about her. She graduated a couple weeks ago and started school in September. We were going out tonight, I don't know where though. I walked out to the curb and waited for a minute. Gabi pulled up in her Red Cabriolet. It was small and cute, just like her. The rag top was up, it was usually down during the day.

I got in the car and leaned over and gave her a kiss on the lips. "Hey Gabi." She connected her lips with mine again, licking her lips as she pulled away.

"Hey sexy." She said with a smirk. She started driving quickly.

"What are our plans for tonight?" I ran my hand along her thigh slowly.

She giggled. "You'll see." She hit the gas and sped through two red lights. I leaned over and pressed my lips to her neck. "Troy.." She moaned quietly. Sirens sounded from behind us. "Shit." She turned down a gravel road and at the fork we took a left then a right and then another left. We found a clearing and we lost the cops. She parked under a tree and turned the car off.

"Damn Gabi. That was hot." I muttered.

She shrugged. "It happens often." She climbed in the backseat. I got a peak under her short skirt before she sat down. "You coming or what?"

I bit my lip and crawled into the back seat. Gabi climbed on my lap and kissed my lips firmly. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip and she let me in without hesitation. I put my hands her butt and squeezed firmly. She lifted my shirt off and left a trail of kissed down my chest. I pulled her shirt off shortly after. I unclasped her bra and threw it towards the front seat. The windows in the car started fogging up. She leaned back and I placed my head in between her breasts. I cupped her perfect breasts in my hand. I brought my mouth to the right one, running my tongue along her nipple.

Her hands already unbuttoned and unzipped my pants. She stood up and pulled them down along with my boxers in one swift motion. She smirked after getting a good look at me. I released her breasts and lifted her skirt up and pulled down her underwear quickly. She pressed her lips against mine firmly. I brushed my fingers along her folds slowly, feeling her wetness against my fingers. She moaned quietly. Her small hands wrapped around my penis and stroked it quickly. She placed herself on top of me and sat down. I was pushed into her warm wet cavity. She let out another moan. I kissed her lips firmly. Her body moved up and down against mine quickly. I wrapped an arm around her small body, pinning it to mine. I laid her down shifting the position, I got on top of her and thrusted in. My lips stifled her moan. I moved down to her neck and I moved in and out of her at a quick pace. "P-please don't stop" She said breathlessly beneath me.

I sucked on her neck and she screamed in pleasure. This sent me into ecstasy. With one last thrust I came and collapsed on top of her. She pushed me off her and laid me down. She laid down on top of me resting her head against my chest. "You are so beautiful Gabriella." I whispered to her after I finally caught my breath. "I think I'm falling in love with you."

I expected her to freeze up and run off but she didn't. She looked up at me and smiled. "I'm falling in love with you too Troy Bolton." She leaned over and kissed my lips gently.

* * *

_"Well the first time her mother met me_  
_Her green eyed girl had been a mother to be_  
_For two weeks_  
_I was out of a job and she was in school_  
_And life was fast and the world was cruel_  
_We were young and wild_  
_We decided not to have the child"_

* * *

**3 weeks later.**

"Hey beautiful" I got into her small car. Instead of greeting me with a kiss she looked at me with a sad smile. "Baby, Whats wrong?"

"You know I love you right?" She said looking at me.

"I know. I love you too baby. What's wrong?" I asked again.

She looked away from me then looked back at me with tears in her eyes. "I'm pregnant." I looked at her and blinked.

"We're not ready to be parents." I said quietly. "Are you going to keep it?"

She shook her head. "I can't, I can't Troy. I have to tell my mom and I made an appointment at the clinic."

I let out a breath. "We'll if that is what you want to do then I'll support you baby."

"Will you come with me?" She asked. I nodded. She gave me another sad smile. She let out a sigh of relief. "I hope you want to meet my mom."

I chuckled quietly. "I guess I have no other choice." I leaned over and kissed her lips gently. "We're going to get through this."

She nodded. "I know. I love you Troy."

"I love you too Baby." I kissed her forehead and wiped the lingering tears in her eyes. I held her hand as she drove to her house. We sat in the drive way for a couple minutes before she finally got out. "This is it." I whispered to myself.

She met me on her side of the car and I held her hand, for comfort. We walked in her house and She let go of my hand. "Mom?" She called. I closed the door behind me.

"Hey baby, whats-" She looked at me and smiled. "You didn't tell me we had company."

Gabi blushed. "Mom this is my boyfriend Troy, Troy this is my mom."

I shook her head and smiled. "Nice to finally meet you Ms. Montez."

"I've heard so much about you Troy." She said with a smile.

Gabi let out a breath. "I have something to tell you and I think you should sit down."

The look on her face told me she knew what was coming. "Gabi…" She said softly. She sat down on a chair and Gabi and I sat on the couch.

"Remember when I was thirteen and dad left, you told me that you would love me no matter what? No matter what choices I made you would support me 100%?" Her mother nodded quietly. "Well I'm pregnant." She said quietly. "Troy and I agreed we can not have a baby. So I'm going to the clinic later today."

"Gabriella." Ms Montez said quietly with tears in her eyes. She let out a breath then nodded. "Alright, If that's what you need to do then I'll support you."

Gabi rushed over to her mother and gave her a tight hug. "You don't hate me do you?"

"Baby I can never hate you." Her mother assured her quietly. "I love you no matter what"

"I love you too mom." She said quietly. I sat there and fiddled with my hands. Gabriella made her way over to me and gave me a big hug. "We should get going" She spoke quietly. I nodded.

Ms. Montez gave me a hug as well. "It was nice meeting you Troy."

"Nice to meet you too Ms. Montez." I waved bye as Gabi dragged me out of the door.

We headed over to the clinic and I suddenly wasn't feeling so sure about this. I closed my eyes and Gabi grabbed my hand giving it a tight squeeze. "It will be okay." She whispered.

I let out a breath as she parked. We went inside and she signed some papers and I sat down. She sat down next to me shortly and we didn't speak. I wrapped my arms around her and she cuddled against me. I kissed the top of her head.

"Gabriella Montez." Her name was called and I let out a shaking breath.

I walked with her into the tiny room. She laid on the table. I sat down and closed my eyes. I couldn't look. I rested my hand on my forearm and blocked all the sound out. I let the tears stream down my face. I couldn't help it. This is for the best.

"Troy." I heard Gabi call my name. I wiped my eyes and looked up at her tear stained cheeks. "It's finished." She let out a sob.

I nodded. I could tell Gabriella was going to be in a lot of pain for the next couple weeks. I got up and picked her up. I walked her out and out to her car. I put her in the passenger seat and got in. "Where do we pick up the medication?" I asked quietly.

"They said just take Advil, that should work." She replied. I started her little car and started driving her to her house. "Let's not go home. Not yet." She begged.

I drove out to the park and we sat in the car. It was starting to get dark. I wrapped my arms carefully around her. I kissed the top of her head. "Any regrets?" I asked her.

"It was for the best. I can't take care of a child. I'm leaving for school and you don't have a job yet. We had nothing, no experience." she was quiet for a minute. "No regrets."

I nodded. "No regrets." I whispered back to her. "What do we do now?"

"Forget, or try to at least." I felt the tears fall on my arms. She sobbed quietly and then turned to look back at me. "Please don't stop loving me."

I wiped the tears from her eyes. "I will always love you." I kissed the top of her head quietly.

* * *

_"I was stopped at a red light just yesterday_  
_Beside a young girl in a cabriolet_  
_And her eyes were green_  
_And I was in an old scene_  
_I was back in that red ragtop_  
_On the day she stopped loving me."_

* * *

**5 years later.**

My alarm clock sounded for about the third time this morning. I shot up and looked at the time. I was late to work. I cursed under my breath and I got dressed quickly. I ran down the stairs of my small apartment building and jumped into my truck. I turned the key in the ignition but it didn't start. I cursed again. I turned the key again and it started. "Thank god." I said quietly.

I drove out of my space and down the street. I caught the damn red light that takes forever to change. I looked over at the car next to me. There was a brown eyed girl in a small red cabriolet with a rag top. I took a double take. She smiled at me and I looked forward. The memories came rushing back to me.

_Flashback._

_My phone rang. "Hello?"_

_"Hey Troy I'm picking you up in 15 minutes." Gabi said from the other line. She drove down here for the weekend. She was going to a school somewhere in Arizona._

_"Alright, see you soon." I replied and she hung up. I took a shower and got dressed. I fixed my hair and heard a honk from outside. I grabbed my things and walked outside._

_I climbed into her small car and she gave me a small smile. "Hey."_

_"Hey," I leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "How's school?"_

_She started driving. "It's going good. It's challenging, but fun."_

_"That's good. I finally found a job." I leaned against the seat I've ridden in that whole last summer._

_"That's great Troy." She drove to a local park and parked the car. "We have to talk Troy."_

_"About what?" I turned and looked back at her._

_"I can't forget. As hard as I try I can't forget. It hurts, it the pit on my stomach it hurts. Every time I looked at you and hear your voice it hurts worse. I can put either of us through that anymore. I know you hurt too. You hide it well but there were flashes of pain in your eyes when you look at me." She said. She looked away and sighed. "Going off to college was a good thing for me. It made me realize a lot of things."_

_"What are you trying to say Gabi?" I looked at her and felt my heart breaking._

_"I… I just don't love you anymore. It's not the same. Every time I saw you it used to hurt but now it's a different kind of hurt. I don't want to be with you anymore." She said quietly. "I think it's best that we aren't friends either."_

_I closed my eyes. My heart felt like it ripped apart. I got out of her car and walked away from her. It all sank in when I got home and looked back and she didn't even come after me._

_End of flashback._

I shook out of it and looked up just as the light turned green. I started driving. Now that I think about it I couldn't remember who I was back then. I regret agreeing to abort my child every day of my life. I don't know where she was now or who she is anymore. But I stopped thinking of what-if's a long time ago. They slowly started driving me insane. I finally wrapped my head around that she wasn't coming back to me. She didn't love me for a long time. I needed to get up and move on with my life.

It took me a couple years to come to terms with what happened. It was quite a ride with Gabriella Montez. I knew she had a piece of my broken heart and she always will.

* * *

**Don't forget to review!**


End file.
